The Petals Of Gardenia
by denisaomine8
Summary: When Cato loses Peeta at the battle, it felt more painful than being shooted by an arrow or bitten by a pack of mutts. (Hunger Games with alternate universe from Touken Ranbu)
1. Chapter 1

Blood splutter out in the air and fell to his face.

Before everyone even recognize what had happened, the blade of spear was plunged right to Peeta's chest. The latter coughed crimson liquid and his sword dropped to the ground with clattering sound, as it began to crack. The body like a stabbed meat and that's what makes Cato scream and lunged forward to catch Peeta in his arms.

" No, no, no this couldn't be happen—" his finger brushing sweats also golden locks from Peeta's forehead, " Peeta, Peeta, Peeta—hey, do you hear me? Wake up, Peeta!"

Cato's comrade hunt down the monster but he really not giving a shit and all what he needs now just to see Peeta's breathing and _life_. His limp body started to crumbling like his own sword. Clear blue eyes closed from outter world. For person who didn't believe Gods Cato chanting a soft pray for his partner, whispering _'I love you'_ , and _'we are the strongest sword, you wouldn't die easily because of that monster, I knew you're more stronger than this_ ' and ended with, _'Please, open your eyes, I need you_ '. If anything would be needed for sacrifice, he would gladly volunteer to be the hell's prisoner in return Peeta woke up and smile for him. Heck with the _Enma_ 's or any demons that would torturing Cato's in next realm.

[[ _In the name of Kobizen Kanehira as my smith and Ikeda Terumasa who discover myself, me_ _,_ _Ookanehira, would do anything to bring Uguisumaru's life back. No matter how much I should endure the pain in my future, no matter how much punishment will be given to me in my future. As a tsukumogami, also the one from Great Heaven Sword, I'm already willed to die as my new masters sword and also a sinner who did so many bad things in my past_ ]]

###

 _" I'm Uguisumaru_ _—_ _or you can call me Peeta_ _—_ _the sword who forged by Kobizen Tomonari. We have the same school, so why don't we get along?"_

 _Cato scoffed, " I'm Ookanehira, or you can call me Cato, the sword who forged by Kobizen Kanehira of Sampira. We have the same school, so why don't we keep each other privacy and just leave me alone?"_

 _And Cato leave him in his room._

###

 _Aruji_ allowed him to use computer in library. Cato using his chance for doing some research about Uguisumaru's sword.

In middle of night, he sneak out from his room to go to the library in the end of west barrack. He use black _haori_ to warm himself and wear a glasses for helping to sees everything in the dark (since he has a problem with his sighting a few month ago). Cato happened to passed by a kitchen, and at that time his stomach growling like a wild beast so he choose to prepare a cup of coffee and snatch a jar fulled by cookies before continue his walk to the library.

When he arrived, the room's so black he barely recognize everything. His hands began to search for room's lamp button. _Click_ —and white ray suddenly filling the place. He walked then sit in front of one unit computer.

While the computer get loading, he raise from his seat and wandering each self to take at least two or more book of Kobizen's and Uguisumaru's history. Four pile books include one about himself. When windows showing homescreen he click the internet icon and typing 'Uguisumaru' in the search box.

Half hour, one hours, two hours passed.

Cato didn't find anything besides Ogasawara's clan and Ashikaga's shogunate. Nor the original smithing history of Kobizen's school. He throw his hands on the air in frustation.

But he didn't want to end his search.

###

 _" Did I just tell you to not be so reckless in the battle?"_

 _" Did I just tell you to not give a damn about me and mind your own fucking business?"_

 _Peeta sighed, and choose to drag Cato through the hallroom despite his big body and some huge urge of resist to the repair room. He didn't take any treat from his sibling seriously. Cato really dire in need to repair because he was covered in bruise, large cut, blood everywhere, his uniform also tore off when Cato reached his awakening_ _—_ _and he said that he didn't need any repairs? Bullshit._

 _However, Cato still his only sibling in this world_ _—no matter how much he hurt him in the past or now. Peeta have a responsibility to treat him as his brother as long as he lives_.

###

" I know it would be losing at least 25% from our resource, and I'm willing to going to get another as replace. Just.." Cato trailed off, his cold blue eyes seems hopefull that his master can't deny his request, " _just_ —let me forge Uguisumaru by myself. He'd done everything to having me in the citadel, and I would do the same."

" Cato—"

" I will take all the consequence and that including responsibility if that's what you wante—"

" No—listen, I'm not talking about Peeta. I'm particularly talk about _yours_. You don't have to push yourself so hard, I know Peeta would say the same if he was here. And if something happen to you, I don't know how to get you back. You're unobtainable, Cato. Very treasured one."

" ... I know, Master. But if Peeta's here, right in front of me and say that I'm the treasured one—it would be the most treasured thing I've ever had."

Cato knew that his master worried his condition. And he was grateful to have her at his side not just as master—she was also his mother and sister in citadel—someone who really care for him like his little sister back in district 2.

" ... Okay. Do as you please. Be sure that you are not doing something stupid that cause harm for you."

He is smiling and give her thumbs up, " Roger that."

###

 _Cato never attempt to be the weakest. He was and is stronger than anyone else. The Arena really proved his powers very good, and knowing that The Game Makers always be his side make him full of advantage to grab the winners position. Dreaming and imagining the gold crown placed atop his head and sit in his throne alone like the king was all he did every time he spent even before the Reaping time. His District also predicted that the winner this year is Cato Hadley. Did they even predicted anyways? Cato doesn't know. He just want to get this over and show the world who is the person_ — _no, probably monster could be more fitting_ — _they should be afraid for soon._

 _But there was that star-crossed lovers. That girl on fire and her beloved one who seems barely can't do something besides painting at the paint station. They make him filled by anger, jealousy, and intention to kill them increase at the point he can't sleep because an image her heads rolling to the ground and her partner (what was his name again? Oh, right, Peeta Mellark) crying a river make his lips twitched into the amuse grin._

 _And then he loses everything._

 _Clove, his crown, the king position, his sister_ _—_

 _Pack of mutts surrounding him and he never get a chances to life at least a few minutes to say sorry and all. He pleaded the arrow. Everdeen shot him right in his head and mouthed something he didn't believe it really was her who saying that._

 _' Thank you for keeping Peeta life.'_

 _Cato already died. He knew it so long. And he doesn't bothered with little thing like 'thanks' so he would dismiss her and enjoy his new day in the hell._

 _And next he woke up, he was in the strange room. With weird clothes also weird bed. Birds chirped happily outside the door. The sun spread the light toward his room, pouring almost entire room with it's ray. He spotting the very familiar person standing in the door no longer after that._

 _" Ah, you're wake up? Wanna have some tea?"_

 _That's Peeta Fucking Mellark. But not with Everdeen girl or in The Arena. His clothes also looked different since the last time he saw him. Did he still dying or what?_

 _" You collapsed no longer after you show up in that room. Master said that it was normal, due to your shock after two different memories becoming one at once. And back in Arena you died with unpleaseant way, right?"_

 _There is no emotion in his tone. Cato just laughed sinically, " So what? You want to laugh your ass now because you find that's amusing to see someone who killed more than one tribute died by mutts?"_

 _Not surprising, he shook his head, " I was too, a mutts. Once." He wore thin smile and sincere face as if he was remember something so nostalgic. And Cato never understand anything he said._

###

The girl whose being with Katniss—Rue, if he remember correctly—approaching Cato in the afternoon while he cleaning the sword (the new part of his body, for precise). Her tiger cubs trailing behind her.

" Ah, hello, Ookanehira." And some 'Grauw' followed as the same greeting.

Cato look up from his sword with no expression, " Just Cato's fine. What do you want?"

" Actually, Cato ... _Master_ told me to bring this to you—in case you need it for ... Uguisumaru." She give the old looking paper with picture of small turtle and old _kanji_ 's Cato didn't recognize perfectly but he know the _thing_ very well.

His master giving him the turtles _ofuda_. The most effective magic paper after rabbits _ofuda_ to make many sword you've wanted.

" Uh .. thanks."

" I-i'm so sorry about what happened to Ugu—Peeta's a few days ago. Do you feel alright now, um..?"

Lopsided smile plastered in Cato's face, " Hey there, it's okay. It's not like I want to commit suicide after my only siblings were left me alone. I was and am trying to bring him back. Just trust me. We can meet him again."

Rue smiles in return, " I have no doubt you can bring Peeta's life back. You are already changed after all, Cato."

" Heh, really? But other tributes including Clove still call me an arrogant ass and your big bro Thresh continue to call me 'Two' despite my name and identity no longer _'Cato Hadley the ex-Career's from District Two_ ' but replaced by _'Ookanehira, one from the most beautiful and powerful sword in Japan_ ' tho." She giggled.

" Yes. You, Katniss and Gale now are the part from _Tenka Goken_. The most treasured sword in this citadel also this country. Umm, well, I have to go back to my friends. Surely they have been worried because I never show up. Have a nice day, Cato!"

Cato waved, " You too."

When she was leaving, Cato continue to clean his sword quietly with _uchiko_. And at the time he sheathed back his swords, he remember that's almost dinner time.

###

 _" I made some fried bread and stuffed by chocolate. Wanna try?"_

 _Cato frowned but take it anyways. He munched and suddenly strange sound emitted in his throat._

 _" No way," (munch), " I know you're bread boy_ _—but I don't believe you can make one tho." (munch), " And it tasted lovely as fuck!" (munch)._

 _Before he realize what's wrong with himself he already took another round-shaped bread and bites in glory. Eyes closed to feel more about the bread. Outter bread which fried with enough temperature have a crispy and soft at the same time. Chocolate liquid glazed over the tip. Cato's inner cursed at n-th times. Maybe he still ignoring the burnt-golden haired boy, but when it comes with his food—he really doesn't mind to have a chit-chat with him after all._

 _Peeta smiles in return, the rare thing Cato saw recently, " Thank you."_

 _And that afternoon Cato really enjoy his time with Peeta and a cup of green tea also fried chocolates bread until Marvel (joined by Clove) burst in to their room because it's time for dinner and told that the Kobizen brothers not showing up in the aula._

###

Cato eat with too little portion than before. Rice doesn't make a mountain like used to do. The side dish he took was the _miso_ soup, one small portion of salad, and fried fish or _yakitori_. Not the enormous dish which he picked in each dish plate like some people who starved in one week (he also used to team up with Johanna, Finnick, and Marvel to stole someone's food— _in this case mostly uchigatana's, tachi's, and yari's races used to be their victim_ —on the table).

In these few days Cato touch nothing besides that menu, enjoying his green tea (added by honey), and went back to his room without say anything. It affected good but also grow worries to everyone.

###

 _" Why I should use this clothes?"_

 _Peeta looked up at new garment which wrapped his partners smoothly. Black silk yukata with golden embroided, also the combination of red spider lily, white lily and red butterfly as the pattern make Cato's looked grace and beautiful. Purple silked obi tied around his waist as the final touch._

 _" There is some festival in the town. Master said that we can have some fun in that event."_

 _Cato's eyes lit up with a real amusement, " Really?"_

 _Peeta nodded, " Other ex-tributes also join in to the festivals. They said that they want to try some games_ _—do you ever heard about 'Katanuki'?"_

 _" Katanuki? What is that?"_

 _The burnt-goldenette pulled Cato towards the front side of citadel. Peeta wearing green silk yukata with bird patter and use plain blue obi._

 _" You will know that soon."_

###

He works again at the late night. With the usual coffee and cookies Cato resuming his job yesterday and digging more information he can get about the Uguisumaru's sword.

When he spot another image in the internet, his eyes begin to aching and burned. He shouldn't be bother with those picture but it remainded him of something special about Peeta's. A part from his treasured memories.

 _Fireworks_.

###

 _Pink butterfly candies got bitten after leaving the 'Katanuki' stand (Cato awe looked when he can make his identity_ _—butterfly—with the pin needle. Not as neat as Peeta's one—birds—though, but he really proud with his own creation). He wonder that Capitol have these kind of food tho (he used to ate some bread or pastries when he lives at those life)—but he liking this food better than anything else._

 _Girls and adult womans who saw him and Peeta just stared at them with blush in their face (maybe they considered that Cato and other sword are not the normal Japanese men or women—which totally true). Cato mostly, because he was tall also broad figure and an undoubtly handsome face. In other hand, Peeta have a lean figure and more rather cute face. Having foreign people in other's traditional clothes have it's guilty pleasure of each person (especially girls or womans)._

 _" Peet?"_

 _" Yeah?"_

 _" Do you know what's that?"_

 _Cato suddenly pointed the shooting stand with those cute face. Peeta have to fight an urge to kiss him right here right now. Thanks to God who exist in any place in heavens, Peeta succesfully can manage his emotion with his usual poker face._

 _" Shooting stand. Want to try?"_

 _" Sure. Why not? I'll be the one who beat you anyway."_

 _That cocky act_ — _Old Cato, he thinks. Peeta's grinned, " Don't understimate me, Cato. Act says more than talk."_

 _Triggered, Cato now dragged him towards the place with his cocky grin, " Bring it on, lover boy."_

 _Clove, Katniss and Rue who saw them less in four meters in the bench shouting from their back, " Shoot the bigger prices, Kobi-boys!" And giggled together._

 _The sound of cursing, chuckle, shout, music and giggle becoming one with the festival's sound._

 _Cato try to shoot the small i-pod first, but fail. And he try to switch the target with medium teddy bear_ _—and ended like first time. Peeta just shook his head, and calmly pointing at the biggest price—big white lion stuff—and shoot at it's head and it fell down easily. Cato's jaw dropped at what had just happened._

 _And when Peeta aimed to the next target, Cato's eyes widened._

 _Omamori._

 _" Here yer present, Onii-san. Ya hav' a perfect shot, don't ya think? Are ya really sure ya'r not workin' as snipers or somethin' like that?"_

 _Peeta chuckles, " No, old man. I'm just a civilian who enjoying my time with tea and baking."_

 _By the time they leaving the stand, Peeta gave the lion stuff also omamori to Cato. 'Why?' he asked. But Peeta just smiling like a man with secret. He pulled Cato again into another place._

 _" It's near the time for fireworks. We can't miss them, right?"_

 _When he passed the crowd in the bridge, Peeta only turn right which directed to the woods. Once he saw the trees with strong branch which can carrying two adult man, he began to climb. And when he reach the top, he gestured Cato to do the same._

 _" What? No! I can't climb with this clothes!"_

 _" Let me help you."_

 _Peeta motion Cato throw the doll and the omamori to him. Then he furrowed his eyebrows, " What's next?"_

 _" Climb."_

 _" PEETA!"_

 _" What? I just give you the normal advice." Cato eyed him with 'are you fucking kidding me' and Peeta just sighed, "_ _—'kay, I'm kidding. Just climb, and I'll help you when you reach near this branch."_

 _And he do as Peeta told him so. When Cato can manage himself to sit comfortably in those branch, he finally know his partner's reason to watch the fireworks in top of tree._

 _Soon the banging sound echoed entire area, one fire-looking flying to the sky and explode. In the second those explode shows the flower with bright color. And it disappear no longer after that. Then it repeated again and again. Lit up then disappear._

 _" Doesn't it look like us?"_

 _Cato not taking his eyes off from the beautiful scene, " Why?"_

 _" Back in those worlds, the Reaping took us to the Capitol. And then we got rough and thick make up, pushed to wear some weird costume then shows everyone that we are proud with our district, shining so beautiful like a fireworks. Next in the Arena we have no choice but killing others like some mindless cannibal and the Capitol watch us with awe and laughed as if it was some comedy scene. Like I said before, we are the fireworks—looked beautiful in the beginning and then disappear to nothing and being forgotten."_

 _The taller man turn his head to his partner. Those serene face again. He really hate that face._

 _" Cato—i-i'm so sorry about that day ... I hate myself for being so weak. If I can do something to help 23 people out of those arena alive, I'll do, but we know that's not the better way, right? When Master said that you will alive again as my brothers I can't help but feel happy and don't want anything but getting stronger to protect you—"_

 _Before he finished his rambling, ex-tributes from District Two leaned in and kiss his tremble lips. Final fireworks lit up with the bigger size and illuminating two frame in the tree. Peeta's lips taste soft and salty but the blonde just savour everything he could take at the moment. He seems wouldn't miss every single damn thing._

 _Cato pulled himself and smile, " Now you are happy, right?"_

 _" Uh ... you—d-d-did k-kiss—"_

 _" Eh—what's now? I give you my special-welcoming-gift and you questioning me? You should be grateful that you got kissed by the cool sword who earned title 'Tenka Goken'." Cato put his hands right where his hearts placed with mocked hurt, " You hurt me, Uguisumaru. Now you should take the responsibility with make moooore fried bread and tea for me in each afternoon. Objection and denying are not accepted. Understood?"_

 _Peeta blinked, then chuckled_ — _no, he was laughing so hard until the tears filling his corner eyes. In later Cato join him with joyful laugh and spent the end of festival in the top of the tree—far from other people and it was the only most calming place._

###

In the morning Cato go to the forge station. The _chibi_ blacksmith greeted him and smile, " How can I help you, Ookanehira- _dono_?"

" Yes, um—did you remember what was I had requesting few days ago?"

The tiny creature blinked, before snapping his finger, " Yeah! I remember! You said that you want to forge Uguisumaru's sword right?"

" ... yep."

" Can you do it now?"

" Sure, but I'm not guaranted that it would be _tachi_. Recently we almost burning all resource with made _uchigatana_ 's army. You have some recipe in your mind?"

The blonde sword pursed his lips to a thin line, " Try this, steel with amount 560, charcoal 660, coolant 660, and whetstone 560. Oh, and please use this _ofuda_ —" Cato passed the paper to the blacksmith, " I hope it would be help."

The blacksmith nodded, before placed the _ofuda_ in the _ofuda_ 's place. White mist spread coming from the fire. And the _ofuda_ disappeared.

" How much time to get the swords?"

" Uh ... let me see," the blacksmith check the now burned steel around 10 seconds and smiled at Cato, " ... —3 hours ... with 20 minutes! It should be _R4 tachi_! Thought would be _Uchi_ , _phew~_! You're lucky today, Ookanehira- _dono_!"

" Is that so? Thank you, then. I'll wait the result in my room."

###

 _When they arrived in citadel, the ex-tributes crowded in the left wing barracks. Dim light glowed underneath the deep, inked sky._

 _Gale spotted them first, " Hey, come here!"_

 _The two then joined the group with confused at their face, " What are you guys doing?"_

 _Thresh voiced out first, " We are playing with these sparkles that Aruji's giving to us." Rue lit up first and she make a little dance and make Thresh also others coo'ing and whistling her._

 _Finnick rummaging the plastic bags, checking another sparkles, " This is a challenge for choosing who is the most beautiful sword!"_

 _Gale dragged Cato and Katniss along to join in, " No one here who can beat_ Tenka Goken _."_

 _Girls wooing at him while Marvel throwing some leaves towards him and spout at how arrogant Oodenta Mitsuyo's being. Gale just laugh (he didn't really take it serious) and start to lit up the sparkles._

 _" But I was light-weighted than you guys and easy to bring along anywhere. Even old man can carry me as easy as lifting the paper!"_

 _Marvel_ _—who now Shishiou—once used by Minamoto Yorimasa, the person who always mentioned by Marvel as 'Jii-chan' or 'Friendly Old Man'. He can get along with the oldest tachi Mikazuki Munechika and Kogarasumaru due to his liking of treat the old people. Odd parts is that he happened to kill Rue in the Arena but now they can friendly towards other like nothing happened (because it's useless to remember the bitter past and take revenge while the History Retrogarding Army try to destroy the past to change the future. Now they lived under the same roof, ate the same food, and fought the same enemy so they should have understanding toward each other)._

 _Gales's dark blue yukata with maple leaves pattern illuminated by dim light from sparkles._

 _Katniss followed him with mimicking her style in the past, " I am the Girl On Fire who rebirth again from Mockingjay ashes," she motioned the birds flap each side of her, " —i am the revolution face! Kneel before me and with the purest heart and kindness, I will bless you! Act like the Mockingjay and be the Mockingjay! Coo-coo-coo-cooooo!"_

 _Now they began to laugh so hard and clutching each stomach. It's their fortune that their place is far away from the city—otherwise the people (who happened to passed by citadel) which attracted by their boisterous voice start to call the police (like some High Schooler dramas). Clove wipe her tears and waved her hands off, " Oh, dear big sist'! Stop before I start to pee! Ahahaha!"_

 _" You should, sister. It's your payment for throwing knife and pining me to the ground in the Arena! I'm not the sack which you can throwing sharp things and pinning to! Coo-coo-coooo!" And Clove created more histerical laugh. Johanna just commented, " Katniss I don't know you can be so funny despite your sour face and yet serious tone in your words."_

 _Katniss shrugged, " I am not funny. I am just stated out right of my mind. Juzumaru never complaining about this."_

 _" You literally are make a joke about yourself, sweetheart."_

 _" There is no point to bring up someone's either." Then Katniss turn left to Cato, " Now your turn."_

 _" Huh? With what?" Katniss came to him and whispering to his ears. Soon Cato grinned and make a way to the front group. He eyed Peeta for second before started his show._

 _The sparkles lit up as he says, " This is the story when the red butterfly fell in love with the green warbler in the bloodbath," Cato lift his arms slowly like a pro-traditional dancer. Each moves have an elegant itself—maybe he was not realizing this too, " The warbler always seemed to follow the most beautiful bird in his district, the Mockingjay. Soon as they have to show before the king at the ceremonial before the deathly day, they are burned in fire—it succesfull tho, because the entire kingdom loved the unique creature from many district and they show them their beauty. Soon it catched the red butterfly eyes as him started to think, 'What the fuck, is this a circus or what?' And with his partner, the green butterfly—they are planning to kill the pairs first."_

 _Clove scoffed, " You actually joking about us." But she still watching with thin smile. Katniss sit beside her and bumping Clove's shoulder._

 _And Cato goes on, with the calm and serene expression who shows nostalgic but not dramatic past until the sparkles shut off. Everyone watching quietly without cutting nor woo'ing. No longer after that, their Aruji come to them and told them to sleep because it's already late and they have an 'Internal Affair' job in the morning (this causing Johanna and Finnick groan in unison)._

###

" Then, I should go. Hope Peeta would come back again. And big bro, please don't crying over me. I'm not kid anymore, you know."

" Yeah. Thanks. Be careful on your way and don't forget to send _Aruji_ 's letter 'kay? For this sorrowful brother, I assured he will no longer crying again. Just focused on your journey and get stronger," Cato scratched his head, " Well, what they said again before the games?—oh, yeah, _may the odds be ever in your favor_."

As Rue leave the citadel for her journey to get _Kiwame_ *, Thresh holding his tears and try to not crying aloud for letting his sister going out alone. Cato pat his shoulder in sympathy, " C'mon, big guy. Your sister is going to be okay. Her tiger will protect her anyway." Thresh nodded and muttering 'thank you'. Then Cato went back to his room in hurry to prepare everything.

He assurred that everything was placed as tidy as possible to prevent a scold from newborn Peeta. He even checked the _futon_ doesn't have some dust or something like that and organizing the welcome gift (new sketch book and colored pencil) neatly on the table.

Once he sure that everything is good as he planned, he go to the forge station and meet the blacksmith. Those tiny creature said that the sword already being moved to the awakening room. Cato thanks him and walk to the mentioned room with grabbing magic paper which written _'Sa'_ in his hands.

There is Finnick and Gale in those room too. Miike brothers seems suspicious with what would be happen and watch the awakening from the Uguisumaru.

" The current leader also secretary is you anyways," Finnick smile and pat him in the shoulder, " Hope you and Peeta can meet again, bro."

" Yeah."

Cato's stomach feels like churning as he stepped to the room and groggily put the white papers atop the naked blades. Light beamed and filling each spot of the room with no exception. The ray make the three covering their eyes with hands because it's too shiny which almost can blinding their eyes.

###

 _" Can I sleep in your futon?"_

 _Peeta sat up in that night, stare down at his partner's face, " Why?"_

 _" Dunno. Just want to being closer with you."_

 _" But our futon literally too closer enough it almost sticking like being glued."_

 _" Ugh, Peeta_ _—" Cato mimicked Peeta's position and eyed his only sibling with a bit of irritation, " Did you forget your children phase when you feel uncomfortable because you sleep alone and you went to your parents room and try to snuck into their blanket while they slept then give them the lame reason because you scared with monsters or something like that?!"_

 _Fast rumble making his eyebrows rose high, " So the point is that you are scared by monsters or something like that and now you want to snuggle-cuddle-duddle with me?"_

 _It really did make Cato stunned. Blush began to crept up his face._

 _" W-well, if you didn't allowed to I'm going back to sleep again_ _—"_

 _" You ask them in the first place and now you act like some_ tsundere _*s character in Master's girl-ish comic. Did the mutts bite your brains off or what?" But Peeta moved to the side and pat his side so Cato can snuck in, " Here. Get your ass over here so I can continue my sleep again."_

 _" I'm not a_ tsundere _! I even barely know what's that means but I know well that it doesn't fit me anyway!"_

 _' Didn't he just immediately judge himself as_ tsundere _?' , Peeta's thought as he shook his head. Maybe it is a good thing to let Cato wondering himself what this_ 'tsundere _'s mean than tell him straight forward right now._

 _When Cato lie beside Peeta, he mumbled low, " Peeta?"_

 _" Yes, Peeta's here."_

 _" Do you know what mission will we get in tomorrow? I thought it would be different from before. If I don't mishearded, it's like Kebi...-thingy. According to the last report, they use the level as high as our best Ace in our team."_

 _Long pause._

 _" You got the point, brother. Tomorrow, we will fight against our dearest friends,_ Kebiishi _."_

###

" My name is Uguisumaru. I don't know where my names originally came from. But well, let's get along."

" Peeta?"

Peeta need more time to recognize who is standing right in front his eyes now. He knew nothing and that's make him began to feeling ache in his head. The burnt-goldenette soon crouching to the ground while clutching his head because it hurt like a bitch and he doesn't know why.

" Peeta? Hey, remember me? I'm your brothers, Cato! Peeta? Please, say something!"

Cato.

 _Cato_.

[ _ **Hey, Lover boy. Are you sure she was walked through this way?**_ ]

" Peet? Hey, please—look at me!"— _It's him, but he sounds weird. This is not the real Cato._

[ _ **You better be grateful because your life now get a bit longer than it should**_ ]

" Peeta—i, I'm so sorry about that days. From now I will protect you from whatever harm would be done to you. So please, look at me and tell me what are you feeling now."— _Cato will not sorry. Those Cato will kill me right now because he was strong and I was weak. Cato will not protect me from anything. There is more tribute to be killed by him. I'll do something to save Katniss_.

[ _ **I KNOW IT. YOU SAVED HER, HUH? YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF TO PROTECT HER, RIGHT? YOU FUCKER I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW**_ ]

" Peeta? Peeta! Peet—"

 **-Cato is my enemy. And enemy should be eliminated so both I and Katniss will survive-**

###

It happen no longer after the awakening. Peeta lunged forward Cato and try to slash him. But being shaped from the game also the battle make Cato more sensible so he was capable to use his sword in mili-second and clashing with Peeta's. They now moved to the yard and began to fight.

Gale and Finnick rushing out to the yard, where the duel between two Kobizen's sword happened. The clanking both of swords make them stunned. Peeta's keep attacking Cato without hearing whatever the taller told him.

" No fucking way. What had happen?"

" Peeta's just awakened right? Why he attack—" Finnick stopped. And the realization just hit him, " Fuck—Gale, did you remember about the game in 74th?"

" ... not really. But why all of sudden—?"

Finnick cut in, " And did you remember when Peeta got captured by Capitol and his brains have been washing out until the point he would attack anyone like a mutts?"

" Yeah. Just why?"

" Maybe—dunno, this is just my short assumption. When Peeta live again he doesn't remember anything in this realm—but from the way he attacked Cato and how he ignored us, it would probably Peeta's memories from 74th and another memories when he was mutts become one and make him like a killing machine who assuming Cato as his target to be killed."

Gale rubbed his face, and inhale sharply, " Fuck—fuck, fuck, fuck—"

" I'll get Master. You have to stop him. Or just don't let him killing Cato."

" But i—"

" You can. You're more stronger than me. And you're one from Great Heaven Sword also my _onii-san_ anyways. I knew you were capable enough to save those bloody-pulp."

Gale grimaced. Oodenta Mitsuyo—himself—still gripped by his hands, unseathed—feel hesitated because however that person was Peeta Mellark, his friends along with other swords in this citadel. But knowing that his brothers rely his trust on him, and his friends—both of them—need his help—he nodded.

" I'll try. But I ain't guaranteed that both of them will back in fine. I have to do something that will be not inappropiate to Peeta just in case I can't stop him with the normal way."

Finnick grinned, " Since when we would be okay after the game, huh?"

Another Miike's smiled, " Hurry up. And if you meet another tributes, tell them to lend a help." And Gale run to the Kobizen brothers as Finnick storming off to the second floor in the east barrack, along with girls room.

... Why the hell everything's good should be ruined?!

###


	2. Chapter 2

**-Cato is my enemy. And enemy should be eliminated so both I and Katniss will survive-**

Cato grabbing at now large cut from his shoulder down to his torso. Blood damping around the now torn out red uniform. His dominant hands clutching Ookanehira with tremble and shocked—he can't believe it. Fucking not believe it. Peeta attacked him with no mercy? No way.

If he keep going to deal with this not-unlikely-Peeta, it's his turn to get broken.

When Peeta start to swing his sword, Gale marched off and make the smaller swords stopped in his tracks. The newcomer _tachi_ seems intimidating with his tall body which towering Peeta make him felt so small.

" Why?" Peeta asking with tremble, " —You want to be my enemy too?"

" Peeta, you are wrong. Cato is not enemy."

" The not-enemy who have an obssesion to kill Katniss and me. I don't know where is the point that I am wrong. Now, get outta my way."

" Cato is your only brother now. The one who you cared and caring to you so much. You missed that point, Peet."

Peeta stepped forward, " I have to kill him. Before he kill me and Katniss..—also yours!"

" Cato is my friend. And you are my friend. It's my job to stop your fight because we are same, the former doll from the Capitol. We are here because we have to manage this mess from the beginning and live with the fine life that Master given to us. The History Retrogarding Army now the only target for us to be killed."

" Gale, what are you—"

Before Cato finished, the sharp tip from Oodenta Mitsuyo glowing angry underneath the sun light. And it placed right in front Peeta's eyes.

" _In the name of Oodenta Mitsuyo, with my smith and all from his clan of Miike's—Gale Hawthorne, who now earned the Tenka Goken along with my duty in this citadel, asked Uguisumaru, the sword from Kobizen's clan along with Ookanehira who also beared the same title as mine to put your part back to the scab and stay back_."

Cato's jaw dropped, " You don't have to use those words—"

After a short pause, Peeta's sheathed back his sword and put his hands on the air in defeat.

" Truthfully," began Gale, still pointing the blades toward Peeta, " I don't plan to use the words, since it doesn't help any and too much commanded things to say aloud. But it could be worked as special weapons at the crucial time like this."

Finnick no longer came out with Master trailing behind him. She's shock, for sure—but she took Cato's hands and lingering it to her neck to support his body as she ordered Gale and Finnick to escort Peeta to his room.

" You even not going to anywhere, so why you have this cut?"

Yagen Toshirou clean the cut with wet cloth and went to the table to take first aid-box. Cato just remaining silent and it make the young doctor more worries.

" _For Godness_ —Cato! What the heck are you trying to hide from me?!"

" It's .. Peet—Uguisumaru."

Yagen stared at him in disbelief, " ... Are you joking?"

" You said it earlier that you want the truth. Now you got the answer so please do something with my injuries— _AAACK_!" The younger sword use the balm (which questionable for it's smell plus transparent color) and applied it to the cut. Cato hissed as it began to make his skin burn (or freeze? He can't tell which one).

" You are not giving me the details. And I made a balm for a minor until middle injuries include the large scrapes and cuts so please be bear with it for a while. Don't hissing like a cat, you are an adult, not some whiny 5 years old child."

" Try this and say that you're not feeling anything as your skin be peeled alive, poured with ice cube also a toxic-acid liquid."

Yagen laughed, " I would love to seeing them from you, sweetheart."

" _Tch_. Psycho."

" I take that as compliment, thank you. By the way, I'll go to check you at next 6 hours for your injuries. So don't you think you can run away from me like the last time." Hearing that making Cato winced a bit.

" Isn't it over yet? You just came to see the effect from your goddamn medicine, not checking my current condition."

The younger sword stop at the middle of applying the balm to looking at the older sword with flat face.

" Want to add some sculpt on your body with my scissors?"

When the night came Cato sleep at the empty room beside him and Peeta's old one. He had not given permission to use the same room due to what happened back in couple hours ago. He try to protest, but no longer because he realized that Peeta was not completely save for him for now. So he obligately sleep in another room and try to get his uncosciusness. His dry cut turned like a red line—thanks to Yagen's medicine. At the time he closed his eyes, he felt lost and the world seemed black until he reaches the small light in the edge of the dark.

 _Soon Cato found he was not in the citadel. To be precisely, he doesn't know where he is now because the building looked different from what he knew about the citadel._

 _He saw himself in sword from which placed beside someone he didn't know who or what_ _—judging from his clothes, Cato assumed that person probably just some rich or maybe some_ Bakufu _'s member._

 _He has a black hair which made ponytail. Strong jaw, greyish-blue eyes, moist lips, sculptured face, milk skinned and intimidating stare which almost same as Cato's. Square shoulder and good proportion fixing his description._

 _" See him?"_

 _The sound make him stunned. He looked at his side, the man with deep red-spiky hair and the very same colored eyes stare back at him._

 _" It's us."_

 _Cato frowned, but he doesn't intent to make a harsh comment, " Who are you?"_

 _He snickered._

 _" 'Who', you says. I'm yours."_

 _" Sorry?"_

 _" I'm Ookanehira. We are the same Ookanehira. But in this case, I am the 'original spirit form' from the sword."_

 _Cato now ignoring his sword form in a far and still confused to the person next to him._

 _" What do you_ _—"_

 _" Mean? Ah, you seemed not realize it so let me explain. Start from one, you, Cato Hadley—you literally a dead person whose 'wearing' others clothes and have one and only mission : to get rid the enemy's. Don't look at me like that. You have some 'unsolved' problem from your past and have to reborn to fix everything from the start."_

 _No longer after that he suddenly stand not too far from Cornucopia with this 'Ookanehira'. The sound of tic-toc vibrated and he saw himself, stand at the one podium, looked hungry for blood and flesh and dead body and ready to slaughter everything._

 _The Hunger Games—_

 _Cato tugged the hem of Ookanehira's black yukata, " Ookanehira, this—"_

 _" Yes. We are at your first realm now—or shortly, your past."_

 _The banging sound make Cato covering his ears—he doesn't aware that the sound was loud and make him feel aching. Ookanehira seemed unfazed, eyes still focused into the fro. And the next thing is when the bloodbath happen at the Cornucopia. Marvel stabbed the man and snatch the bag away from him. Clove look at right and left side then took the polished steel bottle. Glimmer went crazy when she stabbed random Tribute underneath her._

 _And there was when a man slaughtered the boys from District 4 right at his throat. The man he knew very well who it was._

 _" See? You slashed that boys throat like some lamb."_

 _His foot's began to tremble. Nausea suddenly filled him and he try to not vomit. Tears flooded in the corner because he saw himself covered in blooth and having an enjoy to kill innocent. It gruesome and sick and ... evil. Ookanehira eye-sided him and look back to the scene._

 _" Don't worry. We have a plenty times to show you everything you had done."_

 _And then it replied again._

 _" I know that my original form will turn out to be the person, soon or later_ _—but I didn't think it was_ you _to take those place. How do you feel after living again as both human and sword? And how does the feeling when you forced to watch this whole ruthless thing from your sight? Oh, do not bother to answer. I'm already know that since I becoming one with you 4 months ago."_

 _Ookanehira know that Cato would crying and scream and would beg him to stop. But what he didn't expect is a simple, yet trembled answer, " Why you'd done this?"_

 _" To make you remember that you are nothing than a rude and arrogant creature who liking to kill humans," the hands stretched infront of Cato's face, " And being pitiful because you was toyed by that Capitol's and losing your sanity. C'mon, get up. Don't have to be shy and feeling weak_ _—you'd promise will fix that right, partner? And I'm here to help you as long as I can._ _"_

 _Cato stop shaking and stare up at him in disbelief._

 _" This is the test. We, the original sword always testing one soul who replaced us to being a human form. The test itself will choose who should deserve a 'help' and who is not. Mentor had must showed successor a watch about their past to see how far the successor were able to knowing their mistakes and sins. If not, they have to go back to their previous world and wait until they were capable enough."_

 _" If they passed the test_ _—they would alive again and continue the job."_

 _" Also they'll get some 'help' from us, yes," the bunch of red butterfly flying in the air as the two of them standing in the middle of white lily's ground. Cato didn't realize that everything passed too fast, but he need his 'self-proclaiming mentor's to explain what he need to life so he wouldn't give a damn with the Hunger Games or his past anymore._

 _" The help parted in 2 : one, you will get some advice. Two, I'll activate your function as a real sword."_

 _" Explain two."_

 _Ookanehira pursed his lips in a thin line, " Fine. Well, each_ katana _have the crest which showing it's identity. A sacred symbol. If you're chosen at least those crest make some tattoo in one part of you body—check your left breast now."_

 _Cato shrugged left sleeve of his yukata—revealed the crest of him burned with angry red but it's weird because he didn't felt anything from the beginning._

 _" I—have one? I think the crest just appear at the bell Master give to us!"_

 _" No Cato. Didn't Peeta told you this when your first join in the citadel?"_

 _Silent. Then the blonde just shook his head in desperate, " ... No."_

 _Ookanehira look at his own replica with regretful look, " I'm sorry. You two were_ _—"_

 _" Don't!" He drew a deep breath, " 'm sorry, Ookanehira—i just, we—"_

 _" I know. You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable."_

 _" Yeah. Thanks,"_

 _The red-head pat his shoulder, " You can go now. Seems someone was sneaking into your room. And for those problem, I'll talk to Uguisumaru to help you and Peeta through this matter."_

 _Cato decided that he likes this man._

 _" Thanks!" Cato take one step before turning again, " uh_ _—can I see you again? I mean, yanno', some teenager always have a hard time and sometimes need an adult to talk—"_

 _Ookanehira laughed, " Sure, Cato. You always welcomed to enter this realm without my permission anyways."_

 _The last pure smile Cato give to Ookanehira make him stared lovingly at the empty place before him._

 _" I fucking not believe it was him who just smiling like an innocent children. He was no longer a sinner who have to be punished for 1000 years right, God?"_

When he woke up, he feel the fingers was carressing his right cheek, and slowly pressed to feel the residued baby's fat. He dare to peer one eyes to look at the someone who just snuck and jotting fingers to his face. And it make him fully awake.

" Peeta?"

Peeta stop in his tracks. His face was full with unreadable expression. He pulled back his fingers and manage to stand and exit the room. Before Cato could say any, soft voice cut him already,

" Breakfast was ready."

And the _shoji_ slided off as Peeta disappeared to the hall room.

The big room filled by many sounds as Cato entered the area. Chopsticks, bowls and trays was clattering along with loud chatter. He look at the menu and now he want to taste so many foods because—fuck, how he missed _teriyaki_ , _karaage_ , cheese stuffed crocket, and stewed mushroom so much until he almost drooled.

Mitsutada who took the tray beside Cato greeted him with wide smile, " Hi, Cato!"

" Hi, Mitsu."

" How are you feel? I heard you've hurted your shoulder."

Cato cracked a smile, " I'm perfectly fine. The cut already closed since a night ago—i would give Yagen some herb plants to thank him soon. Hey—your foods always taste delicious, mind to teach me someday if we're not in mission or internal affair?"

" With my pleasure."

After a short chit-chat, they parted to the different way. He thanked to God who exist in the heaven that Mitsutada never ask him about the yesterday— _maybe he knew, but he doesn't have an intend to know more_ —much of Cato's relief. Finnick waved his hands towards Cato so he could join the table which filled by various _tantou_ , _uchigatana_ , also the _tachi_ like Finnick, Gale and the newcomer _yari_ Haymitch Abernathy who praised the bottle of _sake_ in glory.

— _what_.

" ... why he is here?"

Finnick who read the flat face but implying a dire for long and clear explanation of Cato's desperately sighed.

" The team second succesfully getting Nihongou in the Okehazama. Don't ask me why—even _Aruji_ start to wonder since the sortie now reach the number 35 since three months ago. And know what's the most interesting part? _Kebiishi_ still not appear."

" You have to grind the area at least more than 40 times to get _Kebiishi_ ," Cato shrugged. After mumbling _'Itadakimasu'_ he grab the chopstick and digging the rice, " It's not like the marathon should be 40 times, though. Maybe 20 or 30 times you could triggering that monster. Or even 100 times. I don't exactly know."

" I've heard from _Aruji_ that History Retrogarding Army act weird apparently in these one months. And it including the _Kebiishi_ moves."

" What?"

Gale voiced out next, " We keep doing the tracking. Team expedition went out to check the current condition around the Atsukashiyama this morning."

Cato looked around him, " Soooo—the girls plus Marvel and Hotarumaru, isn't it?"

" Yep."

" Pity him to be the only adult man in the wild beast group."

Finnick lowered his chopstick. His green eyes darted towards the lone man who just enter the dining room. Bronze haired man slapped Cato's hand and he grunted.

" The fuck, Odair? Want your throat get stabbed with chopstic—"

Finnick straighten his chin up to the direction. Soon as Cato followed the line, he suddenly shut his lips. Chopstick almost slipped from his hands.

 _Peeta_.

Meet Cato's widened one, Peeta cut off the eye contact first and abruptly went back to the exit room—from the way he walked to, maybe he want to clean his utensils in the wastafel at the kitchen instead.

The taller blonde start to felt tight at his chest as he push the tray to the Finnick, " I'm done. You can have mine if you want."

He already lost his appetite.

[[ _**Team 1 which assigned today at the point 7-2 is : Midare Toushirou, Atsushi Toushirou, Aizen Kunitoshi, Oodenta Mitsuyo, Sohayanotsurugi, and the captain : Ookanehira. The team will departed at 11 P.M**_ ]]

Cato put on his black military uniform and pull the red zipper up to his chest, but leaving an inch below the collarbone—showing his undone button up shirt and exposed neck, the usual style he liked most. Faded red _kote_ cover his left arm, while black glove covering his right arm. He will team up with Miike brothers and the three _Kiwame_ kiddos at the mission—at least it would distracted him from Peeta.

No, he didn't say that he had a negative feeling for the smaller blonde. He just giving Peeta a time to be alone. Peeta's current mental condition went good in these days and he didn't want to ruin that.

Once he checked again at the mirror, he leave his room and walk to the courtyard where his team gathered in.

" Cato!"

The three _tantou_ then approach him with glee. Atsushi asked him first with a bit worry, " Cato, are you still hurt? We're sorry for didn't pay you a visit yesterday after the mission at Utsunomiya castle."

Cato ruffled the black haired boy with grin, " Don't worry, I'm more than good to cut down at least one pack of them. And why you didn't wear the helmet now, hm?"

" Ah," Atsushi blushed, and he rubbed back of his head while wearing a shy grin," I want to get ruffled again by you after the long time, hehehe." Then the boy (or girl) named Midare high-pitching _'Ehh? I want too! I want too!_ ' And Aizen joined in with a slight cough, _'If they get the ruffle then I have no choice besides wanted to being ruffled too_ '. Cato just laughed and said that they would get one if they obeyed him to not brawl against other. The Miike brothers smile at the sight before them.

" Seems like Cato have a nature to attract the kiddos."

Gale chuckle in response, " I saw the 74th Games and still didn't believe it was him who enjoy on having children's prescence at his side for now."

When Cato walk to the time machine he heard Finnick's commented, " It's weird that you suddenly close to the child outside The Arena. Didn't it crossed in your mind that you—at least—wanted to be their sugar daddy?"

" Fuck you, Odair!"

Gale almost choked then instinctively slapped both of his brother and Cato's head, " Don't talk dirty thing and cursing in front the kids!"

The light beamed and make the six sword disappear in second.

Peeta still stand not far from the courtyard— _without single person realized that he saw them chattering happily_ —watching with empty stare before he choose to back to his room. He need to talk with Uguisumaru later.

No one wandering in the street once they show up in those place. Cold wind blew hastily despite there is no threat of rain yet. Too much silent for the not-smaller town making them stay alert.

" I don't like this quiet. It's scary."

Upon the tuttered Midare, Aizen golden eyes turned up to the fro, then shout : " ENEMY'S COMING!"

And the battle can't be avoided. Finnick first strike made enemy step back. Aizen follow him soon, with slashing one monsters. Then Atsushi, Gale, Cato and ended with one clear hit from Midare.

Atsushi eyed his team-mates with puzzled, " —Isn't it a bit _too_ easy for us?" He didn't say it because he's an arrogant. Much experience told him the maximum and minimum power from the enemy, so he knew which one the strongest and which one the weakest. And he knew that this place are not that _weak_ to be destroyed easily by one small party. Also, Cato just reach the number fourty at experience levelling—too far than his teammates that reach eighties or nineties, despite being a _Tenka Goken_.

The blue lightning suddenly crossed the sky above them.

 _" Uguisumaru, we need to talk."_

 _The man with grass hair and golden eyes hastily put the cup down at his lap, surprised but not fully showing it, " Hm? It's rare thing to see you intending the conversation, Peeta. What do you want to talk about?"_

 _" I know that I've broken before, and it lost more than half of my memories," Peeta sit beside him with face full of concern and unfazed eyes. Wooden bench squeaking as he landed his back with a bit rush, " Tell me everything. From my awakening in first time and_ _—"_

 _" Cato?"_

 _" —Yes. I do not remember much of him besides in the Arena. It's not like I want to know what had he done to me or else, I just want to know what make him done everything and trying to be a good people." The way he smiling have made Peeta's brows knitted together. He will be damned if Uguisumaru still keep the secret hidden away from him._

 _" He has changed, you know. He leave his bad side and trying to be a good people, as you said earlier_ _—and i mean he was truly trying to be. He live the new life and from what the way he was thinking, it seems too good to be true. There is only one reason for him to change and make up his life in a way more better,_ _" Uguisumaru's finger stroke the rim of his tea cup. Then he drunk the tea again. His eyes wrinkled as he look up the blue sky with a warm wind and wisteria's tree stood still behind them._

 _" What?" Peeta prompted._

 _" You."_

" _Good job!_ "

Marvel stretching his hands when his team already back from the expedition, " Ahh—it was good that our mission were completed without obstacle."

" You mean you're free now because you are no longer stuck with girls, huh?"

" You girls are too sensitive. I'm just feel better after the boring expedition, right, Hotarumaru?"

The little boy who still clutching Johanna's hand smile wryly, " I don't know."

Clove pat Katniss's shoulder, " I want a nice bath at the _onsen_. The sweats were sticking to my clothes and made me feel itch. Wanna join?"

" Ok." Said Katniss.

Younger Aoe's then spun her heads at Johanna, " You?"

" Heh. Didn't you just too easy to be friendly with another tributes?" Lopsided smile plastered at ther face, " I'm sure as heck wanna in." Clove—who used at her harsh words—grinned and nod, " Good. We'll catch up five minutes at the girls _onsen_."

Marvel groaned, " Let me join!"

" We are not interested to see your dick so nope, thank you. Use your own _onsen_ at the boys barrack."

" I'm—"

The blue light suddenly make the time machine glowered along with wind gust off towards the party. As the banging sound ringing in their eyes, those blue light then shooted towards up—stabbing air and clouds and it reach the atmosfer like a laser and disappear.

" The machine!"

They hurried up to the tools, as it's light began to dimmed slowly. Marvel checked the gear and furrowed his brows in confuse.

" What was that?"

" Dunno. The machine?"

" —The gears were okay and have no break indication. It's okay."

The younger boy from them piped out, " Why it emitted the blue light? Isn't it supposed to be yellow instead of blue?" Clove just shook her heads and Johanna cursing under her breath.

" We have to tell Master."

 _" Me?!" Uguisumaru nodded and sipped his tea._

 _Peeta shook his heads in disbelief, " I don't believe it."_

 _" Believe it or not_ _you can't change the fact that the whole reason to made him choose the path is you."_

 _" It's not sense!" Peeta rubbed his face. Throat like burning and his lips drying, " He wanted to kill me and Katniss."_

 _" Dear my partner, there is one time that someone had walk through the wrong way. And at another time they realized what they have done and they want to maintaining it from begin. I'm not push you to give him a second chance, neither Ookanehira—his new partner whom now have more concern of Cato. But it's way more better for you to forgive him. You were human once, right? At least your last emotion still left here, right at your soul. I know you can."_

 _" What about you, Uguisumaru? If you were me, do you willing to forgive Ookanehira after what he had done to you?"_

 _As the leaves plucked off from the branch, flowing in the air as if dancing with slow rythm, passed between Peeta and Uguisumaru and finally landed on the ground._

 _Uguisumaru's golden eyes lay at him with serene yet soft look, " You already know the answer, partner."_

 _Peeta replied the words with tiny smile. Sure, he should know that earlier._

Cato woke up at the orange light which cast the room. He rubbed his eyes and look around him. Fire atop the candle licking towards the thin air above. His friends still sleeping. Finnick hugged Midare like he was depending all of his life to it. Atsushi looked peaceful with Gale's hands atop his heads, while the latter snoring like some protective mother bears who can't let her childs off from their hands even an inch. He chuckled at the sight. He flipped the comforter and found that Aizen was not in his side. He blinked, " Aizen?"

" Yeah, Cato?"

He felt relieved at the paper doors that led to the street was opened and revealed the red spiked boy along with the strip of moon shine from the outside. Cato joined Aizen to sit at the balcony and stare at the street.

" What are you doing here?"

" I can't sleep and it feels good to sit here, that's all. You too?"

" Maybe. I just wake up and somehow can't sleep again after that."

Cold wind gust off of their face, and soon they heard Finnick groan, " — _fuck_... _t's_ cold. Can't they switch the fucking temperature to be more warmer?! " And he went to sleep again. They chuckled.

" Just use his goddamned plate and his supernatural power to cast a warm." Aizen muffled to stiffle his laughter.

" Hey, Cato."

" Hm?"

" When we can go back to the citadel? It's already 6 hours passed and still no sign that the machine will returning us back."

He was suspicious too, but not voicied out his thoughts—he don't want the little red head to think unnecessary. But then Cato suddenly felt that again. The weird ache. Blue lightning across the sky. 10, 15, 30 minutes still no reaction come from the machine. They can't returned like usual—where the battle was ended, they automatically going back to the citadel. And that's the time when he was the only one that realized about the blue figure stood and watched far away from them—but not took an action.

Not truly at them, to be precisely. He felt the hollow eyes just landed at him. His instinct told him to stay alert at his surroundings, keep aware that probably they still have a surprise attack but nothing happened. So Cato chooses walked to the two floor place which looked like some inn named _'Higanbana-ya_ '—not far from the last battle location, meet the receptionist (which looked weird with their uncommon paled face and blank stare) and told them that he needs a room for a three adult man and three children for a night or two.

The properties then guide them to the big room on the second floor which have the balcony that lead to the street. As Cato pull out a few chips of _koban_ , the properties said that their inn didn't need the money (and soon it added into Cato's mental note as _'weird-things-happen_ ' list). He didn't say more and enter the room along with his friends quietly, not wanted another conversation with the inn's people.

He finally spook, " I don't know. But we have to wait, at least." Aizen nodded. As the boy looked gloom again Cato let out his breath heavily, " I know you have a lot of question, kiddo. Spit it out."

" W-wait—what?! I-i-it's not ... important, though—"

Cato wiggled his brows, and now it's Aizen to exhale, " Well, I want to know more about the Hunger Games."

" Why?"

" It became matter to me. Because I have a feeling that you guys also Johanna- _nee_ looked—trauma? Not to say that my only sisters had to suffer at every night, no—but the look of her eyes as if spoken that she had walked to the hard yet bitter path when she lives at her past. I want to talk to her but there is no chance to do it. And I felt that it really became matters coz' this—what you guys called by bad memories—involving you, and even Finnick—the most cheerful person in citadel—" Aizen turn his head at Cato, and suddenly he feeling like an idiot so he hurrying to end the monologuing, " — _ah_. Don't mind, don't mind. If you have a trouble doesn't need to respond. That's just my blabbering, tho."

" Nope. It's okay."

" Really?"

" That's normal if you want to know more about us. So—yes, the Hunger Games was a sadist yet traumatizing games which covered with 'The Reminder' for a rebel of each our district. The Panem was a country which have a thirteen district. So each district must sent the teenager, boys or girls—whoever they are—to the centre of our country, named Capitol. And the Tributes—how the participant labeled by them—should kill each other in the Arena ; the place where the game be held. And those Capitol's people watch us bloodbathing while they laughing in their ass from afar."

" Kill each other?! Didn't it sounded ruthless?! What were they thinking about?! Didn't they have a humanity?!" Aizen angrily snapped. Cato just smile and ruffled the vibrant red head lovingly, " We must obey the rule, kiddo. More obey person, their life would be more peaceful—or that's what I thought before. Almost 74 years, include Finnick's probably—75. Yes, 75 years. And truthfully, I should be die at the 74th Annual Games."

" Because of what?"

" Bitten by mutts. Didn't it terrify you?"

Aizen nodded, " But yet you're here. And I'm thankful that you guys now turned to be _tsukumogami_ 's."

" Life was hard, Aizen. Wherever we are, we still caged by afraid of the death. _Tsukumogami_ 's are not the exception. Even the God itself still afraid of the death."

" Yeah. You're right."

Cato's blue eyes narrowed at Aizen, " Promise me, that you won't kill your friend or families or people no matter whatever thing would happen to you. Keep them safe as long as you lives. Don't let everything ruin your own sanity. _Don't ever trying to be like me_."

" I know," Aizen smiling now. His lithe fiture and the gesture make him more like a mere boy than a swordsman, " Peeta's lucky to have you as his brother, Cato." The latter went silent, he hopefully Peeta would do so but he didn't make any sound. It made a sudden pang of his chest.

They continue to stare at the black sky with blue moon hidden with soft-cotton-looking cloud in the silence—

— _blue moon?_

When the older sword look towards across building, the enemy glowed with teal color appeared. They jumped from their seat, cursed, " Fuck! Why the hell _Kebiishi_ showed up here?!"

One from them lunged forward with chains and try to reach both of them. Aizen even still holding his breath and barely can move while it's claw almost reach him—but soon he felt his garments being pulled hard from behind and he got thrown back into the room. Paper doors flung to the air. Aizen coughed harshly and it caused another sword to wake up in shock.

" What the heck?!" Then landed at Aizen," Aizen, are you okay?!"

Aizen's head snap to the balcony, where Cato out of his conscious and the body was limp as the chain slowly wrapped him. Aizen's eye darkened as he jumped towards the monster with his tantou,

" DON'T YOU DARE TO BRING HIM!"

The tip of _yari_ launched at him, but Gale and Finnick was more faster so it clashed with their sword instead. Finnick shout, " WHAT THE—CATO DID YOU HEAR ME?! WAKE UP!"

Other minions grabbed Cato's body from the _yari_ and try to escape to the darkness. Gale cutting the _yari_ 's in half and he stomped at the wooden rail and jumped to the street. His swords had hit the ground but unfortunately enemy missed the attack and go as far as possible while bringing Cato with them. When Gale chase after them, the pack was disappear in the mist of the city.

Once he returned to the inn, he didn't spot any people around. Not even the small sound emitted besides from his step. The building felt so hollow and scary, too much different when they first stepped in. He cursed under his breath.

" Goddammit, that's a trap!"

He take a pace towards the second floor, and he went to the room.

" I-it's my fault—" Aizen stuttered with tears, his body tremble until he crouched to the floor. Both Midare and Atsushi hold each of his hands," If-if only I am the one who got captured by _Kebiishi_ , a-a-and he didn't throw me to the room—C-Cato doesn't have to—"

Finnick soothed his back, " Shh, but you're okay—"

" WHAT ABOUT HIM?! I KNOW THAT CATO WAS A KILLER BUT HE DOES NOT SUPPOSED TO DESERVE THIS! HE WAS BEING CAPTURED BY THOSE FUCKERS AND CLEARLY HE DOES NOT OKAY!" Aizen stood up and grabbing his battle suit. " W-we have to found their quarters, maybe not too far from here and surely there is a chance to snatch him back—"

Gale stood before him, " No. We can't do it now."

" Why?!"

" We have not proper plan and formation—"

" I don't fucking care with those shit! We have to find Cato!"

" I've warn you, don't make me do something to make me regret." Gale inhale sharply, " Besides, we need to go back to citadel and tell Master what happened here. Also—Johanna and Hotarumaru need you, Aizen. Don't be so reckless."

Aizen stunned at the words. _Right, Johanna and Hotarumaru were his family, but others are his family as well..._ —

He begin to cry. As the yellow light wrapped them and forced them going back at citadel.

Johanna hugged him first, muttering an audible curse followed by Hotarumaru. Clove and Katniss went to the Gale's and Finnick then surprised at their mourn face.

They kept silent despite the others sword attack them with so much question.

They were failed. And no one know the fact that one from _The Great Heaven Sword_ fell at the enemy hands that night.


End file.
